He's Not Bad At All
by Miss. Johnson To You
Summary: "I love you." She said, looking at the floor. Both men thought that she was talking to him but Still they were confuse. In. college Elena Gilbert meets two lovely lads who grow to fall for her, which having a different ways to show their love but she can only have one of them.. Kol or Damon. Karoline and Bonnie Jeremy.
1. Rooms

I was being rushed out my own house by my father, Greyson Gilbert, He said he wanted my best friends; Caroline Forbes; Bonnie Bennett and I to get well known of the campus before tomorrow, when school really did start. College, i thought, it's a much bigger step then coming from Junior High to High School. I gave my mother and father one last kiss before i headed out to the car which was already loaded up. Jeremy kinda seemed upset about me leaving, but he mostly cared about Bonnie leaving. I honestly don't know what's going on between these two but i know somethings up and i want to find out.

My bubbly bestie, Caroline was sitting in the driver's seat, Bonnie in the passengers and I had the back all to myself. We had a total of four hours til we get to stop. "Will you still love me when i'm no longer young and beautiful, will you still love me when I have nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know that you w-il-il-il-il-il" Bonnie sang, soon after Caroline joined I just sat in the back seat, staring out the window hoping I get a room with either not of these lovely ladies- Better yet, can't I have both? "I hope theirs some cute boys on campus!" Caroline squealed with excitement. Caroline deserved a good man after that Tyler Lockwood guy cheated on her. She came over my house almost everyday for a whole month after he confessed, only because the female came to town. Hayley i believe her name was, I thought if Tyler was going to cheat he could have at least picked someone pretty, right? Care looked over at Bonnie who was glaring a her phone with a huge smile across her face, i raised my eyebrow at her. "Are you looking forward to all the hot elder guys, Bonnie?" I asked, she looked back at me, her smile gone. She shook her head, " Not really, college is about studying not boys or parties or boys.." I rolled my eyes, my head leaning back against the head rest, my eyes slowly closing.

Hours I woke up to slamming doors, Bonnie and Caroline were getting out the car and getting their stuff. I leaned up, staring out the front window, I saw the most beautiful thing ever. My college. Our college wasn't built or modelled like any of the other colleges, it more like a castle. The dorms were built like apartments, the enterence welcomed the beach, that's mostly why we choice this school. I got out my car and rushed over to the truck and tugged my stuff out, i was the excited one now, i was literally rushing to get to the enterence hall but Care was having trouble with her suit cases. "I'll help you with that." said a blond, green eyed man. "Th-Thanks." Care said distracted by his beauty, i wasn't going to let no pretty boy slow me down, with a huge grin i quickly walked to the dorms area. G... G... Where the hell is Gilbert? Ah! I picked my my dorm room information and the key for it. On the piece of paper it only had my name on it, the others had two, does this mean i have a room to myself? This is way better than sharing it with Bonnie and Caroline.

I walked over to Care who looked a bit disappointed i who she had. " I was hoping i would get one of you." I glanced at her paper:

Dorm A24

Klaus Mikaelson

Caroline Forbes

I gave her a same smile not wanting to tell her that i got nobody til i heard who Bonnie got.

Dorm A27

Bonnie Bennett

Kol Mikaelson

Neither of the girls looked happy with who they got, even though they never met them but Klaus did ring a bell in my mind and the girls. I finally shared my news, a smile on my face.

Dorm A25

Elena Gilbert

"Promise me if my roommate is a dick that you'll let me room with you?" Care said, a puppy dog face now appearing. I smiled and hugged her, " Of course!" " Hey, what about me?" I pulled Bonnie into the hug as i said Yes, Yes, Of course.

We walked all the way to our dorm apartment. The first level was basically a kitchen area that was loaded with food and a very large living room which had almost every station and game. Next level was A, which level had 30 rooms and it had 5 levels. " Good luck." I told the girls before heading into my room, gripping my suit case tightly. i unlocked the door and walked into my room. It was like a resort! I stepped inside the room, it was the living room, with open kitchen. two doors which i bet were the bedrooms, and i was correct. I sat and the couch, grinning to myself. "You must be Elena Gilbert." A smooth ans sexy voice said, i sat up looking into a black haired man with beautiful blue eyes. "W- I.. Who are you?" I said staring at him, he only had black pants and a leather jacket. " Damon Salvatore." He spoke. I tried my best not to stare at his chest- at his abs, i could tell he just got out the shower, his hair was soak.

I looked him in the eyes, a smirk now crossing his face. "You look disappoint to see me." I wasn't disappoint at all, i thought but i said " Uhh... Excuse me." i left Damon alone in the dorm and ran to care's room.

Care opened the door, smiling, she looked high. " Care, something wrong?" She shook her head, opening the door farther to show me a very tall sexy man smiling at me. Damn. " Ello sweetheart." He walked over to us, he grabbed my hand softly and kissed it. " I'm Klaus." He had a British accent. Klaus broke my scale. "Elena." I smiled, then remembering why i came over here. " Can i have one minute alone with care?" He nodded and went to his room. " Their is this dude in my room! I think he's my roommate." "Is he cute?" I grabbed care's hand and quietly led her to my room, only creaking the door open a tad bit. " Holy Mother Of..." she looked at me, "Is He wet, can i meet him? Oh dear..." I smiled at Care who was fanning herself. "Not yet.." I said but she wasn't listening, she opened the door and walked in, dragging me in with her. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. I'm a freshman here." " Damon Salvatore, I'm a Junior." Care smiled at Damon as they shook hands. I was basically hiding behind care the whole time. " Hey! We're going to the beach later wanna come?" Damon smirked and agreed. "Elena will tell you when we're going." she said moving so Damon could see me.

Care left Damon and I alone. "So... uh, I guess I'll go get ready."


	2. I Dont Like This

"Ah, first day and I already get to see you almost nude." Damon smirked as he stared at me, my cheeks turning into a pink shade. I rolled my eyes grabbing my large suit case, rolling it to my new room. I felt numb, my whole body was numb, when he made that comment I felt my heart leap. I bit my lip, staring down at the bikinis. I had one black one, red, green, and American flag.. of course I would consider the black but for once i didn't chose it, I grabbed the red one. I looked at myself in the mirror making mental notes on how I look. I grabbed a long black tee out the suit case and walked out. I now knew why Care wanted Damon to join is, his body was a beauty. I found myself staring at him. "Like what you see , don't you?" I rolled my eyes, "what's their to like?" I mocked his smirk as I walked to the door, making it dramatic. I was halfway out the room when I turned back, looking at Mr. Salvatore. "Are you coming or not?" I smiled as he smirked and walked over to me, our face inches apart when he said "I'm coming." He walked ahead of me, passing Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at me, wide eye and with a stupid grin. "Mmmmm, first day here you a-" I covered her mouth with my hand so she couldn't say anymore. "That's Damon Salvatore, my roommate." She moved my hand away, looking my what I was wearing, "what's up with the bikini?" She looked from me to Care who came out with a pink one, behind her was a shirtless Klaus. "Beach time Bon Bon." She said smiling. Bonnie bit her lip and said "I'm good, I want to get settled in." We nodded before Bonnie quickly headed to her room. Care grabbed my hand and began pulling to the front of the dorms where the beach laid. Something was tossed onto my head, I pulled it off of me. I heard a chuckle, when I turned to see who it was I saw Damon. "You." I said fixing my hair. "You." That smirk appearing on his face. I punched him in his bare chest taking the towel he had thrown at me to beach.

Care and Klaus were getting along well, they were splashing each other with the clear beautiful water. I was sitting here alone in the sand, the towel pressing tightly to my chest. "Hey, ass hole, that's my girl friend! " I looked over at Damon kissing some chick. The male grabbed Damon by his shirt, removing him from the lady. Damon just smirked like he didn't care, all he did was shrug the male off and kissed the female again. He was purposely trying to making him mad. The man punched Damon in the face, in a blink I was up and running over to them. "Hey, leave him alone." "Elena, I don't need your help." I looked at Damon who had a bloody nose. "Just leave him alone." I repeated. The male looked at me then Damon before he walked off . I turned to the girl now who was hugging Damon.

I took a deep breath as Damon just pushed her off like she wasn't nothing. "I don't need your help, ever." I looked at him. "He's like twice your size Damon, he could have easily broke you in two. I was just trying the help." He looked back at the girl who was wrapping her arms around him, he looked her in the eyes and said "Leave Me the hell alone." She repeated what he had said and left. "Omg, I get a room with a dick." I rolled my eyes. "Any girl would be happy to switch rooms with you, if it met being close to me." He wink. "Ew." I said handing him the towel back as I stormed back to my room, where I laid in the bathtub for hours. I quickly got dressed into a black tee and shorts.

I went to Bonnie' s room, before I knocked I heard her say "I love you too." Their was a pause, "I can't I'm too scared." I stepped away from the door thinking, I shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"Ello mate." I turned around to find a very handsome man. "I'm Kol, you must be Bonnie?" I shook my head, "I'm Bonnie' s friend, she's inside!" I said and ran off to my room like a idiot I am. I laid on the couch, holding my favorite teddy bear close to my chest, before I knew it I was asleep.


	3. Making Plans

"Your so beautiful." He said to me, his hand just laying on my cheek. i smiled staring into her his eyes- his were peircing, magical in a way. I had to force myself to pull my eyes from him, but do i have to look at now? I stared at my plate, my plate of a pasta. It looked good, but not as good as the man sitting across from me, he was .. handsome. Stop Elena, you can't feel this way toward him, i told myself this even though i didn't feel anything for him i just found him -

I was rudely awaken by some girl running out of Damon's room, giggling and telling him to stop, how i hated this moment. I've been living here for exactly two months now and everyday he always brings some chick home, treats them wrong and gets laid. Why do these girls act like this, like him? He's the biggest jerk i've ever met in my entire life, he's always flirting with me and playing jokes on me, which i hate. I got up, storming over to the door for my room. I took a deep breath, controling my anger, I opened the door to find Damon holding a halfway empty bottle of bourbon. He was completely wasted. " Can you keep it down?" i asked looking over at the two. In a blind Damon was standing in front of me, he's face looked so serious like he was going to kiss me or something which freaked me out but then he smirked and whispered " Mad because it's not you? All you have to do is say and i'll make it happen." He winked, i could feel the bourbon on his breath, it disgusted me. "I would never in my life allow you to get me in bed, mmmm kay? Thanks for keeping it down." I slammed my door in his face. I felt my body get hot like i was nervous or embarrass. I leaned against the door, my heart leapt. Stop Elena.

I found myself unable to fall asleep so i cuddled with my teddy bear for the rest of the nights, thinking about class today. Bonnie been acting weird lately, she's been spending a lot of time on that phone then hanging with Care and I. Klaus and Care are somehwhat a item, Klaus just needs to comfirm it, Kol and I are like best friends.. When Care and Bonnie have their own thing to do, Kol is always their to make sure i'm not very lonely. He was sweet and kind but he wanted to a rebel. I finally got up and decided to get ready a hour early. I grabbed some clothes and headed to my bathroom where i showered for half a hour, i stepped out and quickly got dressed. " Sexy." Damon said, sitting on my bed. I looked at him with disgust once again. " Why are you in here Damon, i'm not in the mood to hear another sex joke." He stood up, slowly walking up to me, i stepped back a little. " I'm sorry, I was drunk and I've been a totaly ass this whole two months." He looked into my eyes, " I want to make it up." He actually smiled, oh crap, his smile was adorable. Stop Elena! "How?" I crossed my arms looking at him. " Come to dinner with ..." "Uh, no. Dinner with you?" He smiled even more " With my family." He was serious yet nervous. Nervous about what, asking me? Damon likes me? Does he !? Even though i was totally freaking out about this i still played it cool "I'll think about it." with that said i waltzed out my room and began to my class.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Kol said walking a few steps behind me. I smiled at him as he catch up with me. "So, What's up?" He asked. " Oh nothing, my roommate is a dick, manwhore and etc. " Kol smiled at me but he looked like he wasn't hearing a word. "Are you gonna get your brother?" He shook his head. " He doesn't have class today." I nodded my head as I followed him downstairs. " So.. uh, theirs this party at the beach, bonfires, beer, other people from the school.." He began, "I was wonderig if you wanted to come." I looked at him, a smile growing wider on my face, " Of course, I'd love to join you." After that we waled to our class together, talking about our assingment that was due. "Elena, can i have a word with you?" , my favorite teacher called me over. I nervously got up from my seat and walked over to his desk. "Yes Sir?" I said, a smileon his face. " I loved your essasy on the things that go bump in the night." taught English, He was the best teacher I ever had. "Mine if i use it as a eample for tomorrows teach?" I grinned, nodding my head. "Yes Sir, you can." "Call me Ric, Sir is so formal." I nodded once again before heading back to my seat, next to Kol. "What was that about?" He asked, "Oh, about my paper. He thought it was good." Class went by extremely slow but thank God Mr. sa- I meant Ric isn't boring, he actually kept everyone awake. "Got any plans for lunch?" Kol asked. "Yea, Care and I are going to get something to eat." Kol looked like he was a little disappointed but i added "Unless you Mikaelson boys would like to cook for us?" Kol agreed to cooking for us, but he had to ask his brother first. I had this period off so I headed off to my favorite spot, the kitchen at my dorms.I sat in their writing down everything that has happened these past two months in my diary.

_Dear Dairy_

_ These last few months have been- not so swell. I have the worst roommate in history. He drinks, he disrepects girls, he's cocky and rude but somehow I ind myself drawn to him, like i need him in my life. Why is this? Why do i feel this way? Everyday I see him bring girls into our dorm, and all i see is him being so rude to these girls, I hate it but i.. like him._

_ Bonnie is acting strange. She's always avoiding me, not Care, but me whenever she's on the phone. The first day here i overheard her talking on the home with somebody, possibly her boyfriend. Why would she not be able to tell me or talk to him around me? I just don't understand. Why Can't my best friend trust me with things like this? _


	4. Dear Ashes

_**Geez, My chapters are super short.. I promise I will make them longer. :3 **_

I was continuing to write down in my diary about how a dick my roommate is and how life is here but I was interrputed. "Hey their." Damon Salvatore was standing behind me, he now had my diary. "He's such a perv and disrepectful, how did I have to be roomed with with this disgusting man." Damon stopped reading it outloud, i took my diary out of his hand. He's face looked like he was just shot, his eyes gone cold. " I just wanted to say that the Dinner is cancelled." He said almost in a whisper. "Damon, I.." I didn't know what to say. "I'm a terrible man Elena, I lie, cheat, drink, and many more, and that's my life, it's nothing you need to write down in your little journal." I pressed my lips together. " Well maybe if your didn't give me something to write I wouldn't have wrote it." Damon simply laughed, he grabbed my Diary and walked over to the fire place. I ran over to him, trying to get it but he repeatedly pushed me away. He grabbed a match, lit it and tossed it in the fireplace, along with my diary. "No!" I yelled, without thinking i put my hand into the fire. I let out a painful yell. "Elena." Damon said pulling my hand out, my hand was all ... ew. Tears running fown my face, not because my hand is all burnt but because my diary is gone, and what was inside of it is gone also...

Later that day I was sitting on the edge of Care's bed, my hand wrapped up pretty tight with a bag of ice laying on it. "That ass! I can't believe he burnt your diary because of a few bad comments. " Care has been babbling for the past hour and a half about how Damon will pay for this, and how evil he is for doing that. "Care." I fianlly said, looking at care. She knew i was serious. "The pictures was in it.." Care bit her lip. I cried silently, care hugging me tightly. "Sweetie, it's okay, it's alright." I didn't believe her, it wasn't going to be Okay, that was the picture we took before... Oh God. I was now bawling, and sobbing uncontrolly. "I miss Stefan." Stefan was my high school lover, we've been together for four whole years until one day he was found on the side of the road, dead. Police say it was a animal attack or something. I remember when i went up to his casket to look at him, he looked so peaceful, when i reached for his hand, i felt like he was gripping my hand tightly in his.. but it wasn't. I love Stefan, i miss him, and I want him back.

I heard a kock at Care's door. "Who is it?" She said, "It's me Love." Care cheerfully got up and ran to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "Klaus." She tried to look like she wasn't excided but that smile gave her away. "Hello Kol." Kol walked in, his hand over his heart. He slowly made his way to the bed where he sat beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked like he was talking to a little kid who was terrified. "I'm fine." I said looking down at the floor. His hand was now under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes, "Are you okay?" He repeated. I felt another break down coming, and it did. I was bawling once again but Kol odered me to stop and I did. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I wish it was anyone else, anyone but you." I kept quiet, Kol's finger now wiping my tears away. He's eyes moving to my lips every now and then, My mind was saying just go for it but my heart yelled no. " I want to protect you from all the bad things out their, Elena." I knew he was leaning in for a kiss but I didn't let him, I laid my head on his shoulder, looking at the door I saw Care mouth "What The Hell?" I have feelings for Kol, I actually do but for some reason, I didn't this to happen.. At least not right now. "Thank you Kol. You are the sweetest guy i know." Kol played in my hair as he said " No problem."

The next week went by fast, everyday Kol would come visit me in my room, he'd stay for a hour then go. I've been avioding Damon even though I have a room with him, I still haven't seen him, no one has. Everyday I'd feel my stomache jump because I think that he ended up like Stefan. I hate Damon, Saying that makes me sick , but I don't wish he die_ but Caroline does._ Sometimes at night I lay on the ouch in the livingroom waiting for him to come in make a rude comment and head to bed. I was actually waiting for this? What the heck came over me?

Weeks have passed, Kol comes over but only for a few minutes now, then he rans off to hang with Bonnie who now only hates with him. I was jealous, Kol no longer sits down and just talks anymore but talk God my arm is healed now, I can go back to school. I'm actually gald about school, I can get back on track! I plan to be a writer when i get older and more expirenced. I only seen Damon comment once this week, he just came in and left like nothing happened, like i was just standing here gald to see him. He simply got what he needed and left. My heart sunk down , at least now I know he's alone. I didn't tell anyone about this because they'll judge Damon, even though i do too, but thats why i have this bandage on now.

Finally, I was sitting on the table at my Doctor's office, Miss. Fell was unwrapping my arm and examing it, She said that it was like I was never burnt. No marks. Weird. After she was done Kol picked me up. "Finally! You're no longer injured." Kol said staring at the road. "Yea." I smiled at Kol who looked so adorable today. "Hungry? I know this amazing Cafe not so far." "I'm straving." We pulled up to a Grill/bar, just like the My\ystic Grill, the one at home. We walked in and took our seats. "Can I take you guys off with a drink?" I looked at Kol who was staring at the waiter. "I'll have water." The waiter didn't write that down, she just turned toward me," and for you Ma'am?" "Sweeten ice tea." she didn't write that down either she just stolled away. "So how's Damon been treating you?" Kol asked, I bit my lip looking down at the menu, not wanting to answer. After a few minutes of avioding his question he finally said " Has he been .. him again?" I shook my head sadly, still now answering him. "Where is her, i'll kick his ass." "Kol, I haven't seen him since the day he threw my diary in the fire." He say back down, with the most adorable grin. " This is excellent." I bit my lip again, looking at my tea now. " It's not good Kol, he's stil my roommate, it's alonely sometimes without _him._"

I was sitting their in silence as Kol ate peacefully, and quietly, not until I heard my phone go off. "Lena." My little brother Jer said soudling like he's been crying," Lena come home, mom and dad are dead."


	5. Hes Gone Soft

"Breath .. Breath Elena.." Kol told me but I didn't, I couldn't. I shook my head, "This can't be true." I heard Jer sniffle. "Please come home Lena, i'm all alone." Kol pulled me into his embrace, his hand messing with my hair. "I'll get their by t- tonight." I couldn't hear Jer for a moment, no sobbing, stiffling, not even breathing. "Jer?" "Please hurry Lena" Jer ended up call, leaving me breathless. They aren't gone, they're just on a vacation, they didn't take Jeremy because he's grades are terrible, I convinced myself that this is what's going on, that Jer is freaked out over nothing but I was still here, crying on Kol's shoulder. "Hey Elena, can I speak to you?" Damon's eyes looked at Kol's eyes, "Alone." A smirk appeared on his face which meant nothing good is about to be said. " Don't you thin you've done enough? You already hurt Elena once, make it a twice and I swear i'll hurt you." Kol was no longer comforting me, he was now all up in Damon's face who looked like he didn't care. "Sit back down, shush up, this has nothing to do with you, not unless you're her boyfriend Which I think not," Kol raised his eyebrow at Damon, he was about to say something but I jumped up, grabbing Damon and pulling him outside.

"What do you want Damon?" I said looking down at the ground. Damon reached in his back pocket pulling out a picture, a picture of Stefan and I. "I thought it burnt.." He shook his head, "It fell down right before I threw the diary in." He reached for his back pocket again pulling out a drawing of Stefan and I. "Just In case that gets lost." Damon Salvatore is showing me kindness? He could have burnt the picture and let me think it was true, that my last memory of Stefan is gone. I smiled at Damon who standing awkwardly. I lean up, my hand on his chest, my lips pressing against his cheek. "Out of all the girls I've met, I treated you the worse." I stared into his blue eyes," No i'm not, I believe every girl that has ever slept with you is the most unluckist girl in the world." Damon smiled as I laughed. "What's this fella' s story?" He said taking the picture and looking at it. "That's my... was my boyfriend." Damon looked me in the eyes, "Elena, did he hurt you?" I shook my head, "He died." Damon looked at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I shrugged my shoulders, "it's not your fault." Damon was intensely staring into my eyes. "I want you to be happy, no matter what." I smiled at Damon, "what?" He was staring at me with a smile on his face an I had no idea why. "Nothing." Some chick walked pass, Damon stop smiling at me and paid attention to the chick' s butt. I rolled my eyes, I started my way back inside, Damon grabbed my arm only pull me into his.

"Kol!" I yelled running after him, "Why are you so mad?" He ignores me as he leaned on bis car, his face down. "Kol.." I laid my hand on his back. "Get away." I shook my head, "Is this about Damon holding me in his arms? You know I don't have feelings for that jerk." Kol looked away from me, slowly moving away. I shook my head, I can't deal with this now. "You know what? Thank you Kol, for everything you've done for me, I was thrilled everyday, I watched for you too come but I don't know." I took a deep breath," I have feelings for you but I just don't know how to show it .. so thank you." I turned around, I was walking away from Kol, he didn't say anything to stop me he just let me go, so I did. I walked all the way to Mystic Falls, it took almost eight hours but I'm here.

I knocked on the door, I wasn't sad, I was happy that their in a better place now, that they don't have to suffer anymore.

"Lena." Jer said surprised, "I..." I shushed him as I hugged my brother close to me. "Jer, I know how you feel, sad, alone... weak." I looked down at the ground "it gets better." Jer shook his head "When?" "When will I start to feel better because I don't feel so good right now Elena, I hate myself." I hugged him again,"Its not your fault." I whispered, "What happened anyway?" Jer told me that they drove off of the bridge, just getting back from the hospital, mom had a heart problems but she seemed much better now. "I honestly can't believe this." I said laying on the floor, "Get some sleep." I looked at the clock, it was 6:27 pm, the sun was still up but I had nothing to do so I got up and headed to my bedroom

All night I dreamt of him again, we were lying in bed together, his hand on my cheek repeatedly stroking it. "Your beautiful.." He said just like in my last dream. This time instead of looking away, I stared into his eyes as I moved closer to him, his arm now around me. "I'm scared." I confessed. "Of what?" I laid my head in his chest, "Everyone I care about dies... I don't want you to end up like that." Damon smiled and lifted his pinky to mine, wrapping them together. "I swear I'm never leaving your side I smiled and kissed his cheek.

.


	6. Boring day

I laid in my bed, wide awake, my finger tracing the patterns of my pillow. I hated myself right now . I hated that I have feelings for Kol but dream about Damon, that ass hole. Yes, I know he found my picture and made a backup I bet he'll just go back to being a manwhore soon, and what was up with him pulling me in his arms? Honestly I was scared when he did that, at first, but I actually relaxed. I wanted to. Kiss him, stop Elena, don't think that way. I turned onto my other Side with a sigh, he's a dick, I don't like guys like that. If Kol never came out the restaurant I bet I would have kissed him, Elena why are you thinking this way? I decided to get up, not because my phone was ringing, but because Jer repeatedly called my name. I grabbed my phone and silenced it as I headed downstairs. "What's up?" I said . He sat at the kitchen table with a box in front of him. "We have to .. c.. clean out their room." I frowned, shaking my head. "Not now Jer." He jumped up, "Yes now, Lena, if we just let it sit their then .." He shrugged. "Then go, go put their stuff up." I don't know why this made me so mad but it did, I was furious, and I was crying once again.

"Danmit Care." I said, finally answering. "Hi." "Hi? Is that all you have to say!" I rolled my eyes as I walked away from Jer ans headed into my room. "I also have to say bye." "No! Wait." I sighed as I sat on my bed. "Where are you?" I sighed once again tracing the patterns on my bed, "home." Their was a long pause, a knock and then Damon's voice "Hey Barbie." "Don't call me that!" Care basically squealed. "Elena, your not here." Care said, well duh! Care is definitely a blond. "I'm home care, home with Jer." Care was silent then she said "Why?!" Before I could answer she began babbling. "Your gonna fail this year! You jump up and leave. Did something happen with Kol." Things like these were said. "I did everything online for the Times I am missing. I had to leave Care, Jer is all alone, Our parents died. And yes something happened with Kol." Before I finished what I was saying she was already asking what happened with my parents. "The wickery bridge, I'm guessing they lost control of the car?" "Hey, give me my phone back!" Care yelled but I heard a door slam then Damon. "Hey Elena." I felt my heart beat faster. "What was with the whole 'pulling me in your arms' about?" She asked, "it's just me flirting, no biggy." I heard a little laugh coming from him. No biggy? I wanted it to mean something, but it's no biggy? No Elena, you don't want him nor need him. "When are you coming back?" He asked probably wanting to see if he can bring a booty call. "I don't know." "Well call before you here, beautiful." "Jerk." With that said and down our call was over.

I've decided to help Jer with packing up our parents stuff. "Hey.." I said quietly "need some help?" He looked at me, tears running down his face. "That would be nice." So together we packed up all their clothes into different boxes, one labeled dad and the other, mom. "Jer." He looked over at me, staring at the gold watch in my hands. "Dad's watch." He said crawling over next to me. "He would want it to be yours." I handed it to him, the watch was passed down To the men in the family, since dad is gone its Jeremy's now. Too be honest I'm kinda jealous that he got something from our parents but I wasn't going to show it. My brother has lost a lot of people... Vicki... Anna... our parents... it's kinda hard to see my brother lose people close to him because he doesn't just cry, he doesn't hold it on but he turns to drugs and alcohol. I looked at Jer before I got up, I was hungry, it was the middle of the day so I offered to take Jer out. "No, I think I'm just... just gonna stay home." I kissed him on the forehead and headed to the Mystic Grill where I drowned my sorrows in fast food. "Mind if I sit down?"

Who do you think should be the person asking to sit?

A) Stefan

B) Mom

C) Care and Bonnie


	7. Love, Hate, Vampires

"Mind if I sit down?"

That voice was so familiar that I didn't have to turn around, I knew who it belonged to but this person was dead. I couldn't stop thinking about him, about Stefan. He took me here all the time. Get over it Elena, your over him. I felt tears start running down my cheeks, if I'm over him then why am I crying about him? " 'Lena?" Stefan came into view, he was actually their in flesh. "Stefan..." He smiled like he wasn't died, like for a whole year he wasn't six feet under, was he? Clearly he wasn't if he's here now. "Hi." I was to stocked to say anything, to think of anything. "H..how?" Was the only think I could manage to get out. "I'll explain everything, after you eat." I kept noticing that Stefan was on edge, he repeatedly looked around as if he was looking for something better yet, someone.

A tall, blonde walked over to us , her heels clicking with every step she took. I look down at my food, feeling embarrassed because she was beautiful and .. I'm just average, I wore T shirts and normal jeans, she wore a long flaring skirt with the cutest shirt. "Rebehak." Stefan said smiling, his eyes showed love and passion while mine showed envy and hate. Stefan moved on and I was stuck here loving a man I thought was dead. "Follow me." Stefan said, taking my arm and leading Mr out the Grill why Rebehak told the waiter this one's on the house, quickly after she was right behind us. "Where are we going Stefan?" I asked but didn't get a answer.

"See this place?" Stefan said looking like he was seeing stacks of money for him and only him. "This is where my family lived, my whole family but they moved." Stefan was a orphan, his parents gave him up so we've been looking for them. "I found out that Stefan' s older brother still lives here, but he's off to college now." Rebehak said. "That's wonderful Stef." I bit my lip. "Lena... I'm a vampire." I smiled, "Vampire? Stefy, vamps aren't real." The veins under Stefans eyes popped out and his eyes got a lot darker. "Stef?" I said scared, I shook my head. "Elena." He grabbed my hands but I jerked them out of his touch and ran, non-stop, not until I reached my mother's house. I locked all the doors, and Windows. "You okay?" Jer asked, I shook my head as tears fell down my face. "You saw him, didn't you? He told you?" I looked at Jeremy, he knew? How? "Did he tell you about your roommate, Kol and Klaus..?"

I started hyperventilating, tears running down my cheeks as I was grabbing the collar of my shirt, pulling it away from my throat.

A few minutes later I was calm down and out of tears, Jeremy was rubbing my back to sooth me. "How'd you know?" I asked him. "Mom and dad told me when you felt, they said it was apart of the family business." I looked at him extremely close, family business? "How come I didn't know about it?" Jer looked like he just got out of a fight when I asked this. "Tell me Jeremy." "Because your adopted." He shouted. I couldn't control my breath again, I got up and ran to my room, locking myself in. I grabbed my phone and dialed Care' s phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered. "Where's care?" I asked sobbing. "She's driving, what's wrong?" I avoided that question by asking a question of my own," are y'all coming here?" "Yea, now what's wrong?" I took a deep breath, "is Kol and Klaus with you?" "Yes they are, now will you answer my question now!" I closed My eyes, "I have to go.." "Wait... Elena.." I hung up as I got on the bed, crying my eyes out.

Damon Pov

I was sitting in my room with about five girls on my bed, all with a little blood drained out of them. I'm sick, I thought, I'm a monster. I enjoy the hunt and kill, I enjoy the fear and the blood but this makes me a monster, a vampire. This is for you dad,your Little boys' a monster, a beast of the night. I devoured of the girls, the others just watched as I drained her empty.

Damon never knew his mom well, she died two years later after Damon was born, apparently giving birth. His father told him that none of them made it alive. After years passed their relationship was at its worse.

I picked my phone up when I heard its annoying ringing. "Hello?" I couldn't help but find myself smirking when I saw the caller id. "Damon." Her voice sounded desperate and sexy, I knew this was bad, but I wanted her, I wanted Elena. Elena? What the hell, I meant Katherine. I want Katherine Pierce. "Come on over beautiful." I said and hung up. I compelled everyone to leave and to take the dead body with them. I got ready, i made my bed up and sprayed colonial everywhere to get rid of the smell of death. I heard the a knock on the door, It wasn't Katherine because she never knocked. I headed to the door, "Now you knock?" I say looking surprised. "I can't come in, invite me in?" I laughed, "Elena isn't home so.." I stepped outside of the dorm, closing the door behind me. I picked up Katherine and in a blink we were at the lake, where no one went.

. . .

Katherine laid on top of me, breathless and tired. Her head laid on my chest as her finger made circles around my chest. I smiled at her, I couldn't help myself but to, I imagined Elena the whole time Kat and I made love, is that bad? Is it bad that every minute of everyday I think of Elena? My best friend/teacher Mr. Saltzman aka as Ric tells me I'm in love . Love my ass, I've only loved one person, Katherine, that's til I found out she love another man. All she is to me now is a Booty Call. Katherine smiled at me with her pearly whites, damn she was so gorgeous, she pressed her lips to mine. I love you, Elena. Before I could correct my mind, Katherine and I were already going for round two.

Kol Pov

I bit my lip as hard as I could, how could I be so stupid to let Elena rub off like that? This is all My fault, no, it's Salvatore' s fault, if he never showed up maybe I'd be home in bed knowing Elena is safe in her dorm. I put my head in my hands. I want that man died, and I'll make it happen. I'll stake him myself, I'll make sure it's painful for him, I want to see him beg for Mersey. I pulled myself out of the violent thoughts.

I felt strong hand on my shoulder, "You okay, mate? You look sad." "He's possibly missing Elenaaaa." Care sang. I heard Bonnie give out a long sigh which everyone noticed. "Something wrong BonBon?" Care spoke once again. She shook her head, looking at me in the review mirror. I looked away from her and Klaus. A couple of weeks ago, Bonnie confessed for having feeling a for me but she loves her boyfriend, Jeremy. I was kinda hurt when he said that but I love Elena so I'm not going to react on that.

"Were almost their." Care said, cuddling with Klaus. Klaus had .. anger in his eyes. One year ago Klaus came to visit his beautiful and lovely girlfriend, Hayley, he found out that she was in bed with another man, another werewolf. Klaus did what he does best, he killed the people she loved, her whole pack of wolves, including her brother.

A/N: _Hey guys sorry that this took forever and sorry about Kol' s Pov, it's everywhere but here's what you should get out of it: I love Elena, I think... I kissed Bonnie when Elena injured her arm, Bonnie has feels for Kol.. Klaus is Hayley' s ex ... Caroline' s Ex boyfriend Tyler cheated on Care with a girl named Hayley ;) _

_Hope you enjoyed it._


	8. Playing with fire

Damon Pov

It was night now and the students were having a bonfire at the beach. Katherine and I thought it would be a good dinner date. I jumped up and pulled my boxers back on, I watched Kat get dressed in only her undergarments. "What?" Kat said rude but sexually. I couldn't help myself but pull her to me and just plant one on her. "Damon." She pushed me away,"Not now." She took my shirt and pulled it on. We began to head to the beach. "So, this Elena girl... she's my doppelganger." Kat sounded like she had a evil plan coming and she did. Damon and Kat were making out and dirty dancing on one and another making sure that everyone one saw. Damon heard people saying "I thought she was a good girl", and "Are they together?" I stopped and pulled Kat close to my body, my lips crashing into hers. So many thoughts running through my mind and they all had to do with Elena. I bit on Kats lip begging for access which she granted. "Elena." I moaned into Kat' s mouth. "That's good Damon, keep moaning her name. People will think I'm actually her." She whispered breathlessly, my lips moving to her neck.

. . .

After Kats and I hot make out section everybody was wasted and dancing. We happily danced with other people, our body moving with the Rhythm of the beat. "Don't be scared." She compelled a very attractive girl who I believe I'd slept with, if not I'm planning on it. "Elena?" I heard a familiar voice, that voice made me piss. I turned around to find the man Kat cheated on me with. "Stefan.." Kat said with surprise. "That's not Elena, that's her bitchy Dopplegander, Katherine." Rebekah said with a piss expression. "Still playing around with Damon I see." Kat sneered at Rebehak. "What do you want, Damon back? Oh sweetie can't you see he's busy." I looked at Kat like she was saying she was more awesome than me. "What are you doing here?" I growled."I remember you..." Stefan said quietly, "You compelled me too tell you everything about Elena, then compelled me to be with you." He sounded piss but I didn't care. "Calm down Love, I didn't harm Elena nor did I tell her about us." Kat winked at him if I found out she did harm Elena.. even before I've known her, I would rip Kat to pieces.

After all out bickering and arguing Kat demanded to know why they were here and that lead to even more. "I didn't come for you bitch." Rebehak spat. "Then leave, like I said Damon is Busy." She kissed me on the lips again but I pushed her off. "Still being rejected? First by Elijah and now Damon.. just a century Katherine." Kat rolled her eyes and waltzed away, she clearly made sure her hips were jerking from side to side. "And you Damon, what are yo..." She was interrupted. "Damn...I'm your brother!" Stefan yelled. I laughed, a cold and dry laugh. "Brother? I have no brother .. He died while my mother gave birth." I said. I believe Stefan was related to me somehow, he looked exacting like my mother.. but he was my brother? Oh hell no.

Kol Pov

I repeatedly glanced at Bonnie in the review mirror only to find her looking at me. If my heart was beating I bet it would skip several beats. She was absolutely beautiful, her brown hair and those Brown eyes, her smooth skin, she was gorgeous but so was Elena.. Elena is beautiful too, beyond beautiful, she was something else. She had feelings, she showed love, hate, confusion and passion. She is a Angel sent from above. I can't continue being like this, loving both girls like I am. I have to chose, chose Kol!

"We're here." Bonnie got out the car and walked to the font door of the hour before anyone else could get out. She knocked a couple times. "You okay Kol, you look nervous." Klaus, my dear brother had no idea how nervous I was. I let her go, I let her run off, this part is my fault but Damon's the reason why I let her run off, because she was with him. "Bonnie." A tall, Brown haired lad opened the door, he pulled Bonnie in hugging her tightly. "I missed you Bon." "I missed you too Jeremy." Jeremy Gilbert, Elena' s little brother, I guess. She told me lots about him, like how he's faced a lot of death in his life and how he is failing school and is a stoner. "You must be Klaus and Kol."Jeremy said, his chest puffed out. "Elena doesn't want to see you." Care stood a step forward, stepping out of Klaus' arms "Well, Tell you I'm not going up til she invites them in." I looked over at Klaus who whispered "I told her .. She deserved to know" so only I could hear him. I nodded giving him approval even though he didn't need it. "Well you can stay outside with these monsters." He slammed the door closed, I could hear the door being locked. I looked up at the top, left window.. Elena stood their, staring down at me.

Elena Pov

I moved away from the window once I saw his eyes meet mine. I can't believe I'm in love with a beast, a monster.. and I hated that I wanted him to be my beast, my monster. I want Kol, and only Kol... Damon's been such a jerk and he's hurts me,.What if that continues.. on another thought what if he doesn't feel the same, if he has no feelings whatsoever. I could care less, I have feelings for Kol. I felt every inch in my body light but my heart got heavier. I heard a loud knock coming from my door which I answered. "Bonnie." I said, I sounded like I was talking to someone I just meant, not my best friend. Bonnie and I just aren't close anymore like we use to and I hated that with a passion. "Elena!" She said, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. "Jeremy told me everything.".She was squeezing me tightly. "I have to tell you something now.."I stepped away from hee biting my lip, "Don't you think I heard enough of what people have to say." I flopped myself down on the bed. "You need to listen to this Elena. Vampires can't watch in daylight without a day ring that a witch has to cast a spell on.. I made Stefan' s."

She wanted me to know that she's a witch with magical powers and other bullshit but I reaction on the other thing. "When?" I asked. "When what?" I gave her that look of betrayal,"when?" I repeated. She took a seat beside of me, taking her hands into mine. " I didn't It a year ago, days after he died. I didn't go to him Lena, he came to me asking for help." I jerked my hands away from her. I wasn't crying like I wanted to but I'm extremely disappointed. "Bonnie... I cried one whole year because I thought he was dead.. and you knew, you helped him. " I shook my head as I stood up and began pacing. "I don't know what to do, so many lies and secrets being revealed.. I can't take it!" Bonnie stood up, grabbing my arms. "It'll be okay Elena." I moved away from her again. "Bonnie.. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Bonnie looked absolutely shocked at what I just said but she didn't disobey me, she didn't talk back she just said "I love you Elena, I'm sorry." And left. I sat on my bed, all cosy underneath the covers. My room is just the same as I left it but more empty.. just like my heart. "Tell Elena if she wants to see me .. I'll be at the mystic grill." I heard kol shout. I moved to my window seeing that everybody was gone. I decided to take his offer but I wasn't going to go immediately I decided to cry my heart out, look for something to wear, take a shower. Stop Elena, you acting like this is a date. In my heart I was it was.

I got dressed into a white blouse with a black shirt and high heels, I decided to cut my own hair which turned out perfect, now I had bangs. I applied make-up to my face but only natural. I made my way downstairs, I had no car so I had to walk which I didn't mind. "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around seeing Jeremy. "Out." I turned on my heels and walked to the door. "Going to see Kol? Lena .. He's bad news." I shook my head "I don't care Jeremy.." I walked out and began my long walked to the Mystic Grill.


	9. Goodnight

Kol Pov

I've been waiting here for exactly two hours now, it's clear that she isn't coming so I down my last bourbon and leave my table, my my move to the doors. "Kol?" That voice put a smile on my face. I turned around to see Bonnie standing behind me. I smiled once again, "Hello Sweetheart." I mocked Klaus' accent which made her laugh. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking everywhere but me. I could tell she was nervous because her heart was racing. "I was waiting for someone, but guess they decided not to come." I gave a weak smile. "Well that sucks, want to join me?" She asked and I agreed.

...

We drank shots and talked all night. "You think you have a chance with me?" Bonnie laughed, "I believe I do." If it's not clear I made my mind, I want to be with Bonnie.. My beautiful witch. "Well too bad, because you'll never get a chance." She smiled. I gulp the rest of my drink then stared at Bonnie. "Don't say never.." She rolled her eyes and moved closer to me. Our nose were touching. "Never Kol." I took advantage of her being tipsy and our short amount of distance, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, then I kissed her. It wasn't a peck but a long passionate kiss. I was expecting her to push me away but instead she just kissed me back, tangling her fingers in my hair. "You have no idea how long I waited for this." She said pulling away from my lips, I stupidly grin at her and nodded. She leaned up to kiss me again.

Damon Pov

It took a hour for them to convince me that Stefan, the man who stripped me from what's all good is my brother. I absolutely hated him but I was completely wasted now, so was Kat who is still feeding. "Well nice meeting you .. Brother but it's dinner time and I can't keep my lady waiting." I was about to make way to the party but someone grabbed my arm. "Leave them alone, this isn't right." I yanked my arm out of his grip and punched with the other one which was free. "That's for taking Katherine away from me." I spat and left the two. I joined Kat in the feeding but all she did was dance all over my body .. which I allowed. "You knew?" I whispered Into her ear. "Maybe." She whispered back.

I sighed as I broke Kats neck. Nobody was running or scared, they kept dancing. We compelled them not to be scared, thank God. I walked away from the bonfire to my form, taking the girl who I didn't know if I slept with. "What's your name?" I asked as I unlocked the door to my dorm. "Rose." She was nervous as I took her inside and straight into my bedroom where we made love.

...

"Go." I compelled her to leave but she didn't, she just climbed on top of my. "I have vervein in my system." She explained now straddling him. "What do you want, another round?" I teased. "Not right now." She winked at me'. Rose wanted to be a vampire, why, I don't know but I told her to come back whenever the vervein is out of her which is in three days.

Elena Pov

I stared at Bonnie and Kol who were making out at the bar. It made me mad, I was boiling with anger and frustration, I couldn't handle it so I decided to leave til I heard Matt yell, "Elena!", He ran over and pulled me into a hug. "Matt." I smiled, he's a waiter at the Grill, currently taking college online and taking care of his mother. "I didn't know you were back in town." He smiled, "Me either, I got in yesterday." Matt smiled and hugged me again, "I missed you Lena." I nodded, moving out of Matt's embrace I saw Kol standing right beside him. I took a deep breath. "Go work." Kol said and Matt did. "Kol, I'm leaving."

He didn't try and stop me, he just let me go but before I was out the door I whispered why I came here then left. I took my heels off and walked home, feeling my heart had just exploded but I was okay...seeing that brought me to realise something, that I'm bad to admit. I bit my lip as I walked in. "How'd it go?" I was halfway up the stairs when I said "He was making out with Bonnie." I got in my pjs then sat on the bed with my cell phone on the bed.

Care Pov

I hated this place, Mystic Falls, home of heartbreak. I bit my lip as I sat on my bed. I was at my mother's house, the room empty. I sighed and whispered "Can you come sleep with me?" I imagine the smirk on his face, "I can't, your mother is the sheriff... She has a gun." He whispered back. "What if she gets close, what if I get .. that carving?" I heard him let a sigh, then footsteps. Klaus stopped and looked at me with those adorable blue eyes. "Babe... Being a vampire is about controlling and you'll just need to learn how to." I nodded as I bit my lip, in a blink of a eye I was on Klaus. "I Love You." I said, "I love you too." We didn't make love, we just cuddled up and fell asleep.


	10. No Goodbyes

Kol Pov

I felt good that I heard her just like she once hurt me. I looked back to find Bonnie but she wasn't their anymore. I sighed, she ditched me. I just not remembering that Elena is Bonnie' s boy friend's sister. I screwed up, big time and I had to make it right but how, how could I? The only way I could was I'd I let Bonnie be with Jeremy and take myself our of the picture but I couldn't. I have feelings for Bonnie, my sexy yet beautiful witch. I want her, I want to be with her for all eternity. I can protect her and keep her safe unlike Jeremy, he's just a human. I sighed once again and walked out the Grill only to find going Jeremy standing outside. "You monster." Jeremy said, he had a stake in his hand. I laughed with amusement. In a blink I had the stake in my hand ad the next I had bis ring. I knew about the ring, yes, I crossed paths with the Gilbert's almost two hundred years ago, the bitch wouldn't die.

Jeremy started to swing at me, forcing power to move through him with every punch. I grabbed his fist, squeezing it tightly to the point I heard cracking. "Your the reason why I can't be with the one I love." Kol smirk but stopped. I knew what I had to do and I needed to do it, now... or never. I stared onto Jeremy's eyes and said "You'll forget I came to Mystic Falls, about my kissing Bonnie... you'll turn over a new leaf and start doing good... Your no longer going to smoke or get high." I felt a tear drop down my eye as o continued "Your going to live happily ever after with Bonnie." Jeremy blinked his eyes, he could opened them I was gone. I was really gone, I'm not coming back or looking at my past... I made my mind up.

Caroline' s Pov

I woke up smiling at a sleeping Klaus. He looked so peaceful and innocent but he wasn't. Klaus always told me about the good he does but he never told me about his past.. about how he hurt, killed, and betrayed people. I had to learn all this from Kol, his brother. Klaus is a Hybrid, a original Hybrid! He's extremely powerful and use to be extremely evil.. but what changed him? What turned from from the big bad wolf to this guy who cared for everyone.. or was it a act? I believe that it's a act, that big wolf is somewhere done their waiting to make himself surface. "Caroline." My mother whispered quietly. I got up and out of bed, I made my way toward her only standing a few feet away. She looked confuse because of our distance but she spoke anyway.. "When was I gonna know you known a boyfriend?" My mother raised her eyebrow. "Now..." I smiled..She put her hand on her hip and gave my that whatever look, "I'm going to work." She said and left my room.."Hello Tyler, Hayley." I felt my face Get red once I hear his name, my heart cracks. "Shit." Klaus whispers.

Elena Pov

I bite my lip as I stared at the phone, so many things running through my mind. Does he feel the same? Am I just doing this because I was basically rejected by Kol? Should I wait a few days? "Ugh!" I groaned and flopped down on my bed. I couldn't help but think of mine, Damon. I still have those dreams where Damon and I would just hang and be so much in love. I shook my head, I was scared, terrified of what could happened if I tell him. I already knew Care would be disappointed that I have feelings for Damon.. and I bet she'll just say I'm turning to the other guy because the original one doesn't want me. Is it true? I couldn't tell if it was or wasn't. I need to know, I want to know! I let out a long breath as I sat down on my stool now, I starts to do my college online which o my took a couple of minutes. I heard my phone ring.

...

"Hello?" I answered. "Are you mad at Bonnie?" Care said, sounding like she was a little uncomfortable. "No, I love her and I'm not mad, I have no reason to be." Care made that hmmm sound. "I'm sorry Klaus, I didn't mean to hurt you." I heard someone say then "Just give her a break." Tyler's voice. "Are you okay?" I could never tell when she was hurt or okay, both of her faces told the same expression. "I'm great! Now I have to go." I heard a shattering noise then a click which meant the call was ended now. I bit my lip and decided to call Damon, of course I didn't have his number but I did have our dorms phone number. It ring once.. Oh I hope he doesn't answer... twice... please don't... "Hello?" He said now answering. I froze, feeling quite nervous as I said "D-Damon.." "E-Elena." He mocked me. "I need to tell you something important.." I said slowly. "Damon! Oh, come back to bed." "Hold on Rose." He said, I heard the springs of his bed which meant he was sitting down. "What is it Elena?" I rolled my eyes, putting a fake smile on even though he couldn't see me. "Get that slut out of our dorm, I'm coming home today." That wasn't what I was going to say but I did.. I couldn't tell him I loved him.. I just couldn't.

Damon Pov

"Want me to pick you up? I know you didn't have a car." I hated myself right now, why did I say that. "I'd love that." She replied. I smirked as I said "since I offered to come pick you up, don't I deserve a kiss?" I heard her laugh, her laugh was like music to my ears. "I'll be here... getting that kiss ready for you." I smiled and said see ya soon then hung up. "I have to go pick up my roommate from Mystic Falls." I getting dress, rose rolled her eyes. "So get the hell out asap." I smiled and left, heading to the door. I made my way down the stairs and out the door.. here I come Elena.


	11. broken

A/N: Hi :) I just wanted to say thank for following and favouring my story xD The drama will soon be gone. I only liked Caroline 's Pov, does anyone agree? I love the drama that's happening with Elena but I was so confuse on how to put it .

Caroline Pov

I got a call from Bonnie Bennett, my best friend. "Hello?" I said a little panicky. "Hey Care, can you do me a favour?" I walked to the living room seeing Tyler with Hayley clinging into his arm. "Sure, sure." Bonnie asked me to see if Elena was mad at her, she would have done it but she was scared and worried. I asked her why would she be but Bonnie avoid the question. Shortest call ever. "Good morning Care." I heard Tyler finally spoke. "Don't call me that, you lost that privilege a long time ago." I looked down at what I was wearing to find out I had Klaus' shirt and my lady boxers on. Thank God for vampism or I'd be bright red right now. "Wait here." I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. "She seems .. shy." I heard Hayley speak. I glanced at Klaus who was breathing abnormally, his hands in fist, he was mad.. but why? I pulled on a pair of shorts then made my way into Klaus' arms. "I Love You.." I said quietly. "I love you too Care Bear." He sounded piss, I noticed that he didn't hug me back so I moved away.

"You cheated on me Hayley! Your a little slut." Klaus yelled. I bit my lip, everything turned bad. Hayley and Klaus started barking things to one another, things that shouldn't be repeated. I decided to call Elena and ask her if she's mad.

"Hello?" Was the first thing she said. I wasn't going to make small talk because things were getting worse. "Are you mad at Bonnie?" I bit my lip, knowing I sounded extremely uncomfortable. "No, I love her and I'm not mad, I have no reason to be." Hmmmmm I said into the receiver, I was about to ask why did want me to make this call til Haley yelled."I'm sorry Klaus, I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked over at them, Klaus wasn't himself anymore.. his eyes were yellow and his teeth were out and showing, his nails grew long and sharp. "Just give her a break." Tyler said now stepping in between them. "Are you okay?"I tore myself from staring at how terrifying Klaus was."I'm great!" I lied, "Now I have to go." Klaus flipping my mother's coffee table over, sending the flower pot that sat on it shattering against the floor. I finally hung up the phone. Who is this man, this beast.. He sure isn't my Klaus... or least I thought. "Your gonna kill me like you killed my family, my pack? Huh Klaus? Go ahead and do it." In Klaus' eyes he showed no mercy as he leapt toward Hayley.. only to land on me, biting the shit out of me. "Care!" Tyler yelled dropping down by me, I pushed him away, getting up. "I'll heal." I looked in Klaus' now normal eyes. "I'm sorry.." I shrugged weakly and headed to my bedroom.

I laid in bed, holding my arms tightly.. holding the bite tightly. I thought it was healing but now when I look at it it's spreading. Klaus tried to help me by giving me the cure, his blood but I didn't accept it, I couldn't. I'm scared of him, of what he is and once was. He killed Hayley' s family.. just think what he'll do if I left him. I shook my head, I felt dizzy like the room was shaking which wasn't. I've been sweat a ton and having visions of my mother and father together.. before he turned gay. "I love you ." he'd say and kiss her hand. "I love you more, ." she'll kiss his lips. I'd make gagging noises and tell them to get a room. I smiled at these vision until I got a call .. from Elena. "Hey Care.. I just wanted to say thank you for coming to Mystic Falls for me but you shouldn't have .. I've decided to leave." I coughed violently but she continued "I need a new start.. I can't take it anymore, Care. I can't feel anything but happiness and its killing me, everything that I'm being told is killing me.. I just want a vacation from everything and I'm getting it, nothing will stop me." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Will you ever come back? Will you stay in contact? Does this have anything to so with Bonnie?" Klaus handed me a glass of his blood which I finally accepted. "I don't know if I will be back but I'll try to stay in contact..." their was a pause til I heard a car. "It has nothing to do with Bonnie or you, please know I love you both." She hung up, no goodbye but a click to signal that our conversation was over, she's gone. "Goodbye.." I whispered.

Damon Pov

I hopped out the car, making my way to Elena. "My kiss?" I smirked, she tossed me a hearsay kiss. I rolled my eyes and tossed it back at her. "What? I gave you what you wanted." She smirked before heading to the car, leaving me to stand outside of this house. I bit my lip as hard as I could before I made my way to the car. She was now on the phone, I heard Bonnie' s voice, "Hello?" I paid their conversation no attention whatsoever.. I kept my focus on the road. "Thank you Damon." She said. "It's no biggy." I felt her lips touch my cheek, she whispered "Well it is for me." In my ear. "Katherine..." I said with a sigh, Elena never acted like this, never, so it had to be Katherine .. but how'd she get Bonnie' s number. "Is Katherine one of your one night stands?" I looked over at her, looking her deep in the eyes to find that kindness. "No, she's why I started having one night stands." I faced the road once again. "Why?" I let out a long sigh, she asked a lot of questions. "Because she cheated on me with my young brother." I couldn't help but notice the hate in my voice but when I looked in the review mirror I saw pain in my eyes which I immediately covered up. "I didn't know you had a brother.." "I just found that out yesterday..."

"Damon, pull over." Elena asked quietly, I glanced at her. "Pull over please." She said once again. I pulled the car over onto the side of the road. I turned my body to Elena who did the same. "I.. I love you Damon and I'm scared you don't feel the same for me but I'm leaving today so I thought I'd say that." She was extremely nervous, I could tell by how fast her heart was racing. "I honestly wasn't going to tell you.. I mean you hurt me so many times Damon, I think that it's impossible to ever have feelings for you besides hate."I looked away from Her, hard to love, that's what I was going for. I don't want to be or fall in love with anyone but I did, I fell for Elena. 'Your only in love with her because she has a connection with Kat.' I rubbed my eyes. I have to hurt her.. the worse possible way I could. I'm sorry Elena, but you can't be with me, a monster... I enjoy the hunt and the kill, I have anger problems.. this will never change so I'm sorry for what I'm about to do.

Elena Pov

I stopped talking once Damon stopped looking at me. It was clear that he wasn't listing, that he was thinking, but of what. Is that a tear coming down his cheek? I took my seatbelt off. "Damon.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Damon looked at me, "I love you Elena." He whispered right before he crashed his lips into mine. I felt excitement rush through my body as his lips touched mine. I pulled away before it went any further. I got out the car to get some air, my heart racing as I heard his car opened. Damon put his hands on my hips before he pressed his forehead to mine. I kissed him, I loved him and I want him to be mine. Damon bit my bottom lip, I jumped a little which he notice because he laughed but I granted him entrance. Our tongues battling for dominance soon started to explore. I couldn't help but moan, his hands were exploring my body... God I want him. I pulled away from him, I cocked my head to one side. "What are you doing?" He stepped away from me, covering up his eyes. "I know what you are Damon.. I just want to see how it feels." Damon with no hesitation, bit into my neck. It felt like two shots happening at once and when he drinks it doesn't hurt that much. He pulled his teeth out of my neck,, his tongue sliding over the marks. "I don't kill anyone Elena.." I kissed his lips one more time before I whispered " take me home."

After speeding, compelling six cops and one bathroom break we finally made it. I couldn't wait anymore, I kissed him long and hard in the living room. Damon picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips moved down to my neck. I couldn't help but moan. In a blink of a eye we're inside of our dorm, stripping down to nothing.

...

We made love all night until Damon did something stupid. "Okay, get out." I sat up looking at him, he had his back turned towards me. "What?" I help the cover tightly to cover my bare body. "Elena, do you actually think that I love you?" He laughed. "No, I don't all I want was you in bed, which I got, so you can leave." I felt tears come down my cheeks as I grabbed one of his shirts and left his room. I put the shirt on making sure I wasn't exposed. I sat on the couch crying all night, crying till I fell asleep. I felt something break, not just my heart but my happiness.. it's gone , just like my dreams of Damon and I.


	12. Hi :3

A/N: Hey guys :) I'm decided to continue, yay, but I'll do a couple more chapters then write a whole new story, with a new plot that also continues this story in a new location ;D the next chapter will put updated within the next three to five days. Thank you.


	13. Runaway

{Okay, let's things clear :D Klaus spent most of life searching for a doppelganger but never came across one *Cough, which meant he never met Katherine,Cough* Klaus isn't gonna act nice anymore, not after what happened, they know that this isn't him, and that he's a stone cold killer. Elijah is a man of his word, correct? Well Elijah tells Katherine to never show her face in California unless she has a death wish. What did Katherine do to piss off the very calm and peaceful Elijah, she cheated on him- with Damon. I think that's all.}

Damon Pov

"Elena.." I whispered in my sleep, wanting her to lie next to me. "Elena... " I wanted because I love her, and I need her for the same reason. I've never in my life made love like that, where Instead of putting anger and just letting some stress out, I did it passionately, out of love. "Elena.." I couldn't help myself, I got up and headed out to the main part of our dorm, the living room. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. I walked over to her, seeing the dried up tears on her cheeks I can't help but feel bad. I knew what I was doing, I knew that she would be hurt afterwards but it needed to be done, I'm a monster, she's a human.. we don't Mix. "D-Damon." She whispered my name. "I .. " She began but she stopped, her eyebrows pushed together like she was frustrated. I spotted a tear sliding down her cheek, I bent down and clearly wiped it away. "I love you Elena." I said and kissed her lips gently, so I wouldn't wake her. I was surprised when I felt her kiss back, she wasn't asleep, she was faking. Damn. I pulled away from her. "Damon.." She whispered once again. "I .. I have to go." I said standing up and heading to the door. "But.. I love you Damon, I want you and you want me to, stop fighting it." I kept walking, I didn't stop, I left the dorm and sped downstairs.

"Damnit." I muttered slamming my fist down on the island in the kitchen, breaking the top of it. "What do you mean Elena is a doppelganger?" I heard Kol's voice. "I mean she's what I've been searching for all my life Kol, I need her to build my family." I listened closer, I heard Katherine' s voice, "What are you staring at Blondie?" "You have a family Klaus, you have Rebahek and Elijah.. Finn and don't forget me." I slowly dropped down behind the island, getting out of sight. "I want my hybrids, get the girl and keep her there." I heard a click then a sigh. "Come out Damon." I slowly and quietly got up, now making my way to Kol. "Stay the hell away from her." I spat. He chuckled, it sounded joyful but also cold. "My brother has no control over me, I won't let him lay a hand on her.." Kol eyes turned from cold and hate to kindness. "Get Elena to come with you, pack all your ideas.. I have a plan." I didn't trust him, at all, but he's a original.. He can compel other vampires .. that's what the did.

I ran upstairs to our dorm, which I absolutely hated now. I opened the door and headed in to find Elena crying on the couch. "Elena.." I said, guilt in my tone. She didn't speak, she just stood up, her back to me. "Elena we need to go, pack your things asap." I sounded like a whimp right now, my voice was soften. "Why?" I walked over to her but she just moved away. "Your in danger Elena .. Kol said we need to hurry." She believed me when k said, Kol, she immediately left to pack, leaving me alone.

Caroline Pov

I kept looking at Klaus in the mirror, to check if he was himself. I did it repeatedly to the point where it started to annoy him. "Can you stop looking at me like I'm a fucking lab experiment?" He growled, sending chills down my back. If my heart could beat, I'd beat rapidly right now because I'm frighten. "I'm sorry!" I said looking at the road. I kept fussing with the steering wheel, tapping it repeatedly. I was shaking, been shaking the whole night. My boyfriend is a Hybrid, a big bad wolf that has killed and hurt so many people, he has completely ruined their life! When Kol told me he's done some things he regrets, I would have thought cheated, fights, went overboard, normal stuff, not kill enough people that a whole state has a population of zero. Bonnie shook my arm, bringing me out of my mind babble, "Look, it's Elena." I squinted my eyes to find Miss. Elena Gilbert walking in the direction of mystic falls. I pulled over, and hopped out the car. "Elena." I and sped up to her, forgetting she doesn't know about my vampire speed, and my cravings for blood or the fact that I'm a vampire. "No, no sweetheart." She said with a little sass in her tone. "I'm Katherine, I'm guessing your the annoying Caroline, I've been told about you." I stared at her, a little confused. "I'm sorry, you look exactly like my friend..." I whispered. This Katherine chick smiled very devilishly. "I know, I'm her doppelganger and.. her ancestor." Thank God it wasn't her, she was dressed like a skank. "Doppleganger?" Klaus said standing right beside me, looking very thrilled to see this copy of Elena. She looked at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, Klaus, we finally met. Your brother told me lots about you and your other siblings." She smiled with pleasure as I stared in confusion. I watched Klaus sped off, far away from us, he looked like he was on the phone but I was paying more attention to Katherine. "What are you looking at, Blondie?" Bonnie joined finally joined us. "Ah, Bonnie the Bennett Witch." She spoke again, God I hate her, and I don't even know her. "My Ex lover Stefan told me about you." "Stefan? He's dead.." I said, Katherine shooting me this look to shut up. "He's a vampire now, hanging with the all powerful Rebahek." She didn't sound so happy but Klaus did. "Okay, let's hurry and get home." I faced him now, something felt different, not just his mood bit everything.. it's suspicious. "Well b..." Katherine was gone when I turned to say bye. I didn't care, I just walked back to the car. I wasn't driving, Klaus volunteered.

We had a hour left but Klaus made it a fifteen drive. "The speeding wasn't necessity." Bonnie said. "That's what you think." He said and sped in. "Okay, spill, what's going on?" I looked at the doors of the dorms then the beach. "I saw Klaus.. transform into a .. hybrid and I was terrified and on top of that I found out he has killed hundreds of people, Bonnie, Hundreds!" Bonnie stared at me like, so what? "He's a vampire.." I shook my head, "He didn't kill them by feeding." Bonnie wasn't in shock, she looked like she was mentally talking to herself.

"How's Jer?" I asked. "He acts like he never even met Kol... He's.." I shrugged. "I love him, I would never leave him for Kol.. I was buzzed." I understood, honestly I did. "Damnit!" I heard Klaus yelled, soon after I heard him growl. "Maybe we should wait in the car?"


End file.
